<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Candles by Ishyc6h12o6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184817">Birthday Candles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyc6h12o6/pseuds/Ishyc6h12o6'>Ishyc6h12o6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Death, Gen, Insane Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyc6h12o6/pseuds/Ishyc6h12o6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All birthday party's are special.  But sometimes, things can get a little.... dark.<br/>And when things get dark. Its time to light a fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Childrens games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't know about anyone else, but i'm obsessed with Dark/insane Nagisa, but i can barley ever find any stories like that. so, to everyone who likes a little bloodshed. <br/>enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was different after his birthday.</p>
<p>He had turned eight. His mother invited every single child in his class.</p>
<p>It was a special party, in a soft-play center. The biggest in their area.</p>
<p>He’d been exited. He remembered that. He’d woken early, and dressed himself in his favorite jeans and t-shirt.</p>
<p>His mom hit the roof when she saw him.</p>
<p>‘’special cloths for a special day’’</p>
<p>He’d thrown a fit, but she’d slapped him.</p>
<p>And slapped him.</p>
<p>And slapped him.</p>
<p>Till, like always, he’d given in. Sweet as birthday cake, she’d dressed him up in a white party dress. She dragged a brush through his hair. He never knew how she could make brushing hurt so much. Almost enough to cry.</p>
<p>She tucked his hair back with a hairband, and dragged him to the party.</p>
<p>His party.</p>
<p>Her party.</p>
<p>The giggling started as soon as they arrived. It was worse when the parents left off for coffee and gossip.</p>
<p>‘’Why’re you wearing a dress? Are you a girl?’’</p>
<p>‘’No.’’</p>
<p>‘’But you’re wearing a dress?’’</p>
<p>Hands pulled at his hair, his dress, his arms. The touches made him seize up, freeze. Cold fingers in his hair. Sharp nails on his skin.</p>
<p> That’s why it was always so easy for them.</p>
<p>Words bit at his skin, peeling him open, exposing his weakness. They dove straight for it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nagisa-chan Nagisa-chan</em>
</p>
<p>Their voices wriggled around inside him. He was dragged up, up, up, to the top of the tallest slide.</p>
<p>‘’Please don’t’’ he begged, scratching and biting them, <em>her.</em></p>
<p>‘’Please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry’’ Didn’t know what to be sorry for.</p>
<p>Didn’t care.</p>
<p>Anything as long as they stopped. <em>Anything as long as she stopped. </em></p>
<p>They reached the top, turned, looked down the long set of steps.</p>
<p>He clung to the arms of the nearest child. But he was weak. And when they pushed…</p>
<p>He lay at the bottom of the steps for a long time. Hating them, hating his mother. His arm bent the wrong way, spikes of pain shooting through him.</p>
<p>Slowly, his eyes focused on a cupboard in the wall.</p>
<p>Cleaning supplies.</p>
<p>Cleaning supplies….</p>
<p>It took one armed child 10 trips to carry everything under the play structure. It took 5 minutes to douse everything in hand sanitizer and cleaning fluid.</p>
<p>He crept out. Held his birthday candles. 8. Each one burning softly.</p>
<p><em>I could stop now</em>. <em>The bleach would hurt them a little bit. That’s enough.</em></p>
<p>It would never be enough.</p>
<p>The fire flared almost as fast as he could run, the back of his dress turning singed and black.</p>
<p>Dashing out to the dining area, watching, smiling, took no time at all. The parents started screaming just after the kids did.</p>
<p>The fire department arrived soon. Not soon enough of course.</p>
<p>So many little body bags.</p>
<p>He was found eventually, crying under a table. <em>Its easy to cry. When you need to.</em></p>
<p>Parents swarmed him, closely followed by doctors and therapists. He was hurt escaping, his poor arm, all broken. His poor back, all burned. The only survivor. The poor, hurt little child.</p>
<p>The cause of the fire was never discovered. Probably an electrical fault.</p>
<p>A tragic accident.  </p>
<p>A dark day.</p>
<p>Except for <em>him</em>. That day, a light began to burn inside Nagisa. He could control something. Destroy something. The feeling was blissful.</p>
<p>It was only three weeks before it faded. The children were quickly replaced. His mother was herself. She lived. <em>While she sleeps I could… </em></p>
<p>But he couldn’t touch her. He’d be found out. So one night he slipped away, bringing box of matches. The feeling was even better than before.</p>
<p>He still feels the dark clawing its way inside him. Licking his ribs and crawling through his veins. But now it can be controlled. So he grabs matches</p>
<p>A hammer.</p>
<p>A knife.</p>
<p>And washes the darkness away.</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p> Everything was different after his birthday.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coping methods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nagisa stared intently at the book on his lap. His father was sitting beside him, sorting paperwork. To Nagisa extreme horror, he’d moved back in the week before.</p><p>Nagisa was waiting for the explosion.</p><p>His mother walked in, humming to herself.</p><p>‘’hello Hiromi’’</p><p>‘’Hello my favorite husband. Any my favorite child’’</p><p>Nagisa smiled his perfect smile. ‘Hello mother!’’ <em>You disgust me.</em></p><p>His parents sat next to each other, smiling sugar sweet. He could practically hear their jaws cracking. <em>If only if only…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nagisa discreetly disappeared to his room. The arguing was still stiff and formal. However, he could tell his parents were gearing up for something major. Something he didn’t want to be a part of.</p><p>His cat, Kimmi curled upon his lap. Hugging her close, breathing became easier. It was weird, he never thought he could get light from anything but his hunting.</p><p>He was wrong. She curled on his lap, and would keep doing it, no matter what he did. That made a special glow, not even his parents could touch.</p><p>They still seemed desperate to try.</p><p>They were getting loader, not quite screaming yet. But close.</p><p>His farther stormed in, pulling him off the bed. He sat down, while Nagisa picked himself up off the floor. sitting at his desk, he felt eyes bore into him. Kimmi evidently agreed, sulking under the desk. Quick glances through his hair showed his fathers mood.</p><p>Very angry.</p><p>Any second now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dinner was… tense.</p><p>Nagisa stared at his plate and picked at the string on his wrists. His father yelled about steak, and his mother yelled about not being able to afford steak because his father was a useless lay about.</p><p>Nagisa didn’t eat much. Then again, he never did.</p><p>‘’You’ve been seeing that Slut down stairs’’</p><p>He looked up, surprised. From what he knew, neither of them were dating anyone {mostly because no one could stand them}</p><p>‘’Don’t be ridiculous Hiromi’’</p><p>Great. This argument again. Hiromi was convinced his father had gone through multiple affairs over the past 5 years. His mom got louder, so his father started yelling, not wanting to be outdone.</p><p>Nagisa stared at the carving knife and let his mind drift away...</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Nagisa carefully took two pieces of string to tie up his hair. Tight enough to stay.</p><p>He took two pieces of string to tie around his wrists. Tight enough to mark.</p><p>There was a permanent red indent on his wrists now, from months of tight string and constant picking. It was a hideous fascination of his.</p><p>When he takes off the string, he uses his nails to pick pick pick at the red skin, little flakes piling up in his lap.</p><p>They bleed sometimes. He knows he shouldn’t be so happy about that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for making you wait so long! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Hope your enjoying my story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fun between friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At school, last night is stuck in his throat, coating his tongue like syrup.</p>
<p>He runs his fingers over his string, longing to dig his nails in. Peel the memory’s away. He needs Kimmi, curled up in his lap. Telling him, if all else fails, she will still love him.</p>
<p>He needs…needs… needs the matches. <em>Where are my matches? I swore I’d stop. Because I have Kimmi, I have my string. …. I don’t need them. I don’t</em>!</p>
<p>‘’Nagisa? Are you ok?’’ Karma eyed him curiously.</p>
<p>‘’Of course’’ he said, automatically smiling. Karma didn’t look convinced.</p>
<p>It was always Karma. Everyone else either didn’t see or didn’t care. But not bloody <em>Karma. </em></p>
<p>Karma was unknowingly saved from early death by a cat. Kimmi walked, bold as brass into the classroom and jumped onto Nagisa lap.</p>
<p>In a whoosh of air, she was gone. Koro-sensei cooed and petted her.</p>
<p>Turns out, he loves cats. Nagisa eyed him warily. Kimmi was <em>his</em> cat. He didn’t like other people touching her. He dug his nails into the skin under his sting. <em>Stop touching her stop touching her stop touching her.</em></p>
<p>Eventually Koro-sensai put her down, and Nagisa sent her out of the classroom. Koro-sensei smiled at him. Nagisa did not smile back. He dared make him share? <em>Mine</em></p>
<p>To add to his already distressing day, there was a school assembly. </p>
<p>After the usual embarrassing assembly -<em>what would principle Asano look like with his face burned up- </em>3-E had to stay on campus while the teachers had a meeting.</p>
<p>Nagisa was getting a drink, when several boys grabbed him and dragged him into an empty classroom.</p>
<p>Two grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. The other two sneered at him. Nagisa looked at each one in turn.</p>
<p>Kio from class B, Daichi from class C, Haruki and Jiro from class D.</p>
<p>Haruki and Jiro yanked his arms up, making him gasp.</p>
<p>‘’Are you going to cry?’’ asked Kio. They laughed. Nagisa said nothing. <em>I don’t care. We use to be friends. I don’t care.</em></p>
<p>‘’Mabey it will cry instead.’’ <em>What? </em>Daichi pulled a struggling cat from a box.</p>
<p>‘’Kimmi!’’ Daichi slammed her off the wall.</p>
<p>‘’No! stop it!’’</p>
<p>Kimmi scrawled his hand. ‘’Stupid cat!’’</p>
<p>He grabbed a vase from a table. Nagisa fought against the boy’s arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>No</em>
</p>
<p>Daichi brought the vase down on her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>No</em>
</p>
<p>Again. Again. Again.</p>
<p>
  <em>No</em>
</p>
<p>The blood spread in a puddle by their feet.</p>
<p>
  <em>No</em>
</p>
<p>Kimmi’s little body stopped moving. ‘’Is... it dead?’’ asked Jiro, nervously looking at Haruki. They seemed shocked. Do did Kio</p>
<p>Nagisa screamed. Karma and a few others came running. When they came in, the 5 boys were standing over the remains of an animal. It was a while before any of them could figure out that mush used to be a cat. Nagisas cat.</p>
<p>‘’what have you done?’’ growled Karma.</p>
<p>Kio looked nervous. ‘’we just wanted to scare him. We didn’t mean… to go that far’’</p>
<p>‘’Karma glared at the two boys.</p>
<p>‘‘Let. Go.’</p>
<p>They did. Nagisa was silent as they backed away.</p>
<p>‘’We’re…sorry’’</p>
<p>Nagisa looked at them.</p>
<p>All the light was gone from his eyes. There was no air left in the room. Everyone felt it disappear.</p>
<p>Nagisa crouched down next to Kimmi while Karma chased the boys out of the classroom.</p>
<p>He reached one hand out and stroked Kimmi gently. His fingers were stained red.</p>
<p>‘’Nagisa?’’ Karma crouched down next to him. ‘’let’s clean this up. OK?’’</p>
<p>He nodded<em>. I don’t care</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel bad for poor Nagisa! Don't worry, he'll get his revenge soon enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the boys had gone, and they established Nagisa wasn't going to pass out or cry, they started to clean.They silently put Kimmi back in the box and mopped up the blood. One or two disappeared to be sick.</p><p>When they were finished Nagsia picked up the box and stared at it.</p><p>‘’’Nagisa...’’ began Kayno, but then stopped. There was nothing to say.</p><p>3-E gathered to think of revenge.</p><p>Nagisa slipped away and buried Kimmi by himself. He sat cross legged next to the little mound of dirt, and pulled the string off his wrists. Scrawling at them, drops of blood began making their way down his arm. <em>It wasn’t enough.</em></p><p>Desperately, he ripped at the skin with his teeth, swallowing warm mouthfuls of his wrists, then arms.</p><p>Choking, he stopped himself. Hand over his mouth, stomaching lurching.</p><p>
  <em>What am I doing what am I doing what am I doing</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he arrived back at school, he was quickly surrounded. Kanzaki and Sugino had gone to the principle with pictures. ‘’He said there’s nothing he can do since no student got hurt.’’ Said Kanzaki.</p><p>‘’He seemed happy about it’’ added Sugino through clenched teeth.</p><p>‘’What should we do?’’ demanded Nakamara.</p><p>‘’Nothing’’ the class stared at Nagisa. Nothing? He deserved revenge, and he wanted nothing?</p><p>‘’It’s done now. Let’s just forget about it. OK?’’</p><p>‘’OK’’</p><p>They headed back into the classroom, feeling miserable.</p><p>Nagisa wasn’t sure how he felt. A mix of panic, sadness and… anger.</p><p>Promises didn’t matter now. They’d killed Kimmi. Darkness ripped its way through his veins, and he welcomed it. Why had he been fighting against it for so long?</p><p>Kimmi was dead.</p><p>He was dark, through and through.</p><p>They would pay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5 boys. 5 things to take care of.</p><p>He saw the first one the very next morning.</p><p>Jiro lived three floors above him. The close proximity was one of the reasons they became friends.</p><p>He was climbing down the stairs on the way to school. He felt a twinge of guilt when he passed Nagisas floor, but there was something else. He felt oddly uneasy.</p><p>Probably because of what happened yesterday. After all, there was no one around. Right?</p><p>He put his foot on the next set of stairs, reaching for the banister. And kept reaching. There was nothing to hold on to, nothing to stand on and he was falling.</p><p>It’s an awful long fall, 10 stories. Especially when you can see someone smiling down at you.</p><p> </p><p>The next day at school, everyone was buzzing about Jiros death. There was a theory it was suicide. Brought on by his parents’ divorce.</p><p>Nagisa suppressed a smile.</p><p>One down. 4 to go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, Nagisa traced the damaged skin on his wrists. He would tie the string a little looser tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things get a little more graphic from now on. So if you don't like that you should stop here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Assembly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One down, 4 to go. Nagisa decided to chase Haruki next.</p><p>After school, he silently followed him down the streets. He would kill him, but it wouldn’t hurt to scare him a little. Well. It wouldn’t hurt Nagisa.</p><p>Haruki was still reeling from Jiro’s death. He had been his best friend, but never noticed anything was wrong. </p><p>He felt stupid and scared. It was getting pretty dark. He’d stayed after school to speak with teachers about Jiro so it was dark and getting darker.</p><p>He walked a little faster. faint footsteps appeared behind him. Whirling around, he stared down the empty street. Nothing.</p><p>He started jogging. He wasn’t scared or anything.</p><p>A figure flew over his head, from one roof to another.</p><p>Haruki ran.</p><p>He almost went flying as he rounded a corner and saw Nagisa. He sighed in relief.</p><p>‘’What are you doing Freak?’’</p><p>Nagisa smiled. Haruki started to notice how very empty the street was.</p><p>‘’I do not forgive you Haruki. I didn’t forgive Jiro either. Do you know what that means?’’</p><p>‘’You...’’ his mind swirled. Nagisa lived close to Jiro. Jiro would never have jumped. no, it couldn't be. could it?</p><p>Nagisa laughed. It was sweet but eerie in the darkness. There was a flash of silver in his hand.</p><p>‘No! stay away from me!’’ Haruki raised his fists. Nagisa shook his head, his smile turning into a snarl. Haruki screamed, staring at the bloody stump where is hand used to be.</p><p>Nagisa liked the blood from his knife, watching Haruki stumble way.</p><p>‘’Don’t worry’’ he whispered, raising his knife. ‘’It won’t hurt for long’’</p><p>The limp body slumped to the ground.</p><p>Nagisa raised his arms and started to spin.  What would the poor parents think? They’d cry. Just like Jiro’s. He heard them crying for hours.</p><p>Spinning faster, all the building tumbling into one.</p><p>It had been so long. Months, this feeling long forgotten. Why had he stopped? A cat? Who cares. This was what joy feels like. He would soon feel like this again.</p><p>Again. Again. Again.</p><p> </p><p>Three days later the school held an assembly in honor of Jiro and Haruki.</p><p>Daichi was in a horrible mood. Police had been sniffing around him, trying to get clues on what happened to Haruki. His mutilated body was found tied to a flag pole 2 days before. Daichi was one of the last people to see him.</p><p>So when he saw Nagisa sitting himself after assembly… well. It was to good an opportunity to miss.</p><p>Nagisa was drawing in a sketch book when Daichi leaned over him.</p><p>‘’Awww! What did you draw? Your little kitty-cat?’’ he snatched the book, holding it above his head. Nagisa jumped up, grabbing at it. He was too short and Haruki easily held it out of his reach.</p><p>While he was jumping, Daichi pushed hard on his chest. Nagisa fell backwards and landed hard on his arm.</p><p>Daichi laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.</p><p>‘’Where are your friends now Little Freak? Who’s going to come save you?’’ Daichi was on top of him, pinning him down by the shoulders. Nagisa looked around, there was no one. He thought longingly of the switch blade in his pocket. He couldn’t kill him. Too obvious.</p><p>Instead he slammed his palm into Daichi’s nose, making him flinch away. Nagisa scrambled up and ran before Daichi could follow.</p><p>Daichi would be next. Daichi was definitely next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi was in his classroom on the second floor. Sensei Greta had sent him to water flowers in the window box. He carefully leaned out the window reaching for the furthest plant. Just as he reached it, he felt cold fingers on his waist.</p><p>‘’Good Bye Daichi’’ whispered a quiet voice. Before he could react, the hands lifted him up, shoving him out the window. Cold concrete rushed up to great him, cutting short his screams.</p><p>He landed at the feet of Karma and Teraska, E-class.</p><p>They quickly looked upwards. For a split second they saw a small figure in the window. Then, it disappeared back out of sight.</p><p>‘’Nagisa?’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was sent home early after the … incident. Later that evening Karma and Teraska met up at a café.</p><p>‘’Did you see him?’’</p><p>‘’Yes’’</p><p>But it couldn’t be. Nagisa. Little sweet Nagisa, a cold blooded killer. Then they remembered Takaoka on the roof. The suicide jump on Koro-sensei. Those little moments, where he could send small fingers of fear tracing down their spines.</p><p>A killer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After school Nagisa headed straight home. He smiled and smiled and smiled, closing the front door behind him.</p><p>‘’ Nagisa! Come here!’’</p><p>He stopped smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later he was on the floor watching blood stain the dress lying next to him. He’d refused to try it on, upsetting his mother.</p><p>When she’d eventually stopped, she’d stormed to her room and he slithered to the cold bathroom floor.</p><p>He needed bandages. A lot of bandages.</p><p>
  <em>Why didn’t I hurt her?</em>
</p><p>He knew why. Deep down, he loved her. And somehow, still hoped she loved him back.</p><p>She didn’t. he was unlovable, he knew that. Collapsing on His knees, he stared to shake. He wasn’t crying, not exactly. More, he kept breathing, in in in, but not out. His lungs swelled in his chest choking him. clawing at the walls, the skirting bored, the sink. Desperate to make this feeling stop.</p><p>Finally, he passed out, curled in a drying puddle of blood on the bathroom floor.</p><p>Never again. He promised. I will never feel this way, ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's been so long, and that this is so short. I'll post the next update tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Nagisa could stand, he cleaned up and tried to relax. This didn’t work, so he grabbed hammer went for a walk to clear his head.</p>
<p>Anger, cold and painful gathered in his stomach. Darkness in his veins hissed, urging him on. He headed to Kio’s apartment and waited. Eventually, he came out carrying a bin bag. Nagisa silently followed him down the back alley. He waited. Watching.</p>
<p>Now.</p>
<p>He tapped Kio’s shoulder, giving him a heart attack.</p>
<p> ‘’Jesus, where did you come from? What’s with the hammer?”</p>
<p>He swiped at the hammer, but Nagisa laughed and danced out of the way. As Kio lunged to grab the hammer, Nagisa swung it hard. Kio fell back with a scream, blood streaming down his forehead.</p>
<p>Nagisa laughed, swinging again. Again. Again. Again.</p>
<p>Till all that was left of Kio’s head was a bloody pulp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening Nagisa scrubbed his uniform so there wasn’t a drop of Kio’s blood left. Perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Koro-sensei had an announcement.</p>
<p>‘’Police has decided there is a serial killer, targeting middle school children. Never go out in groups smaller than two, preferably in 4 or 5s’’</p>
<p>After school Karma insisted Nagisa wake with him and Terasaka after school.</p>
<p>‘’For your protection!’’</p>
<p>On the way home however, they dragged him to Karma’s house.</p>
<p>‘’What are you doing?’’</p>
<p>‘’We know what you did!’’ yelled Terasaka, slamming his hand into the wall by Nagisa head. Nagisa gasped, dodging away from him.</p>
<p>‘’I didn’t do anything! Stop it Karma!’’ Karma had grabbed him by the arms, his nails digging in.</p>
<p>Nagisa kicked at him angrily and Karma let go looking thoughtful.</p>
<p>‘’Give me your shoes.’’</p>
<p>‘’What?’’</p>
<p>Karma smiled, though it looked more like a snarl. ‘’Your shoes. Now.’’</p>
<p>Nagisa untied his laces carefully, and handed them over.</p>
<p>Karma sneer widened as he displayed the shoes proudly. The little white soles were coated in blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three boys stared at the blood. Nagisa eyes darted nervously between the shoes and the other boys.</p>
<p>‘’well?’’ said karma quietly. ‘’You know what’s going to happen now? we’re going to show these t dear old Koro-sensei, and he’ll take care of everything.’’</p>
<p>‘’You’re going to jail for a long time Freak’’ Terasaka added. Nagisa flung himself at Terasaka, who screamed. After flinging a vase at a surprised Karma he bolted out the front door, ignoring the others shouts.</p>
<p>He had roughly two hours, maybe three before they would tell Koro-sensei. He needed everything finished by then.</p>
<p>After… he would figure that out when the time came. For now? No need to be careful anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran home, grabbing new shoes.</p>
<p>‘’Nagisa darling!’’ called his mother. ‘’I bought such nice clothes for you!’’ Nagisa smiled, walking to the kitchen.</p>
<p>‘’Nagisa?’’ did you not hear me?’’ Hiromi came in frowning.</p>
<p>‘’I heard you mother’’ said Nagisa. He was washing something in the sink with his back to her.</p>
<p>‘’Don’t you dare ignore me!’’ she yelled. Yelling, she marched up to him, fist raised.  </p>
<p>Nagisa stared up at her. His hand held a knife he had buried into her stomach.</p>
<p>‘’Nagisa?’’ she whispered, falling backwards.</p>
<p>‘’I hate you Mother. I always have, and I always will.’’ It took only seconds to silence her screams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His father came in while he was washing his hands. Nagisa did not give him time to yell for help.</p>
<p>Nagisa sighed. ‘’I’ll have to wash my hands again.’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Koro-sensei stared at the two corpses. He’d worried when Karma and Terasaka told him their suspicions, but a part of him doubted- or hoped- it wasn’t true.</p>
<p>But here was the evidence. The blood was fresh, Nagisa was nearby. He hurried back to school, where the other students were waiting.</p>
<p>Karma and Terasaka had called everyone and they gathered at school. They stared at Koro-sensei, silently begging him to tell them it wasn’t true.</p>
<p>‘’It’s true’’</p>
<p>Nagisa nodded. After everyone got over their heart attacks, Nagisa sat cross legged on his desk.</p>
<p>‘’How did you know we’d be here?!’’</p>
<p>‘’Karma texted on the class group text. Which I am in’’</p>
<p>Karma felt a little stupid, which was unusual for him.</p>
<p>‘’Nagisa’’ began Koro-sensei. ‘’I understand why you did it’’</p>
<p>Nagisa looked surprised, and slightly hopeful.</p>
<p>‘’Your parents...’’</p>
<p>‘’my what?’’</p>
<p>‘’I saw your mothers closet. And your blood on the floor. And the used bandages.’’</p>
<p> The class stared at Nagisa, who had stopped smiling.</p>
<p>‘’I understand Nagisa! Years of abuse has led you to desperation. You snapped when those boys killed your poor cat right? It’s because of all these things that made you kill. I can help! There are some excellent treatment programs. Therapists. Hospitals! We won’t blame you for what your parents did.</p>
<p>‘’My parents? My <em>parents</em>?’’ Nagisa was on his feet, bloodlust rippling off him.</p>
<p>‘’ I just killed 6 people that you know about, and you blame my parents?’’</p>
<p>‘’Nagisa calm down, listen and I can help’’ Koro-sensei slowly came foreword.</p>
<p>‘’No! Listen up you stupid hippie of a teacher! I’ve been killing people for years! I burned 25 people to death at my 8<sup>th</sup> birthday party!’’</p>
<p>‘’I understand! But let me help…’’ he reached out his tentacles.</p>
<p>‘’Don’t touch me. Don’t you think I deserve a little credit? I killed them because that’s what I like to do. But no, all you care about are my <em>parents. </em>Well, guess what! They’re awful, and abusive and dead, but <em>I</em> killed those people. Dozens of them! And I would have done even if my parents were the nicest people on the planet!’’</p>
<p>Nagisa was shaking, his eyes wide and scared.</p>
<p>‘’Please calm down. I’m going to take you to the police station and get you help’’</p>
<p>Nagisa let out a sad broken laugh.</p>
<p>‘’No Koro-sensei. This is a problem you can’t fix.’’ With one last look around the room he jumped to his feet.</p>
<p>He grabbed his knife from his pocket, stabbing it deep into his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of 3-E came to the funeral. They all chipped in. Nagisa had no family left to organize it.</p>
<p>It was a closed casket. No one could stand to see him. the wrested with themselves, seeing both the friendly child and the crazed killer.</p>
<p>The newspapers and magazines had a field day. All of they had been begged for interviews.</p>
<p>‘’Did he kill animals?’’</p>
<p>‘’Did he threaten you?’’</p>
<p>‘’Was he gay?’’</p>
<p>‘’Was he cruel?’’</p>
<p>‘’Is it true his parents were abusive?’’</p>
<p>‘’Did they beat him and lock him in a cage?’’</p>
<p>‘’You can tell us!’’</p>
<p>The class had to travel in groups to avoid being ambushed by the cruel and curious.</p>
<p>As the coffin was lowered in the ground, each person thought of his last argument with Koro-sensei. Which one was right? Would Nagisa have always be a killer? Or did his family force him to be?</p>
<p>They weren’t sure. It hurt too much to think.</p>
<p>The quiet sound of dirt filling the grave was heavy in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. If anyone has any requests or vague ideas another fanfiction they want to read but not write, feel free to leave a comment and I'll try to write it. <br/>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>